Talk Dirty To Me
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She is clearly drunk that much he can tell. Not drunk enough to not know what is going on but enough to let her fears slip away and her heart to take the lead and so is he to be honest. He wanted this for so long; it was driving him mad the last few months. Since the fucking day she almost died on them.


**A/N: I have no idea where the fuck this came from. It's just did and I apologise for how bad it! Set after Skye has healed. It could classify as a poor attempt to a PWP story. I own nothing but the dirty plot!**

* * *

_**~Talk Dirty To Me~**_

She is clearly drunk that much he can tell. Not drunk enough to not know what is going on but enough to let her fears slip away and her heart to take the lead and so is he to be honest. He wanted this for so long; it was driving him mad the last few months. Since the fucking day she almost died on them.

His lips never leave hers as they push inside one of the bedrooms in Stark Tower and all he can think of is how much he wants to be inside her. Her whole body is on fire, Grant can feel it as his lips trail down her neck peppering butterfly kisses on her skin. He makes a mental note to send Stark a fruit basket or something for throwing that Christmas party. They have been dancing around each other for so long and finally the moment is here.

_This is so much better than he thought! _His fantasies can't hold a candle in front of the real thing. She is so much more passionate and beautiful than he ever thought.

Her clothes are a pile on the floor as he settles between her tanned thighs. Skye gives him a small moan as he places a light kisses on her clit making her buck her hips begging for more. She grips the silk sheets as he works miracles with his tongue caressing the sensitive flesh. Her fingers lace themselves in his soft hair and she pushes him harder against her body demanding for more and he is willing to please her. It doesn't take much for him to bring her over the edge as his fingers slip inside her sleek heat.

She is left breathing heavily as he crawls up to her body, his lips connecting with hers in a passionate kiss. She pushes him softly on his back wanting to return the favour. She has done this many times before because Miles had asked her but this feels special. She wants to do it because _she_ _wants_ to _please him_.

She kisses her way down his chest and a moment later her blood red lips are wrapped around his shaft. Skye can't help the small moan that escapes her at the taste of him.

_So deliciously sweet! _

She works him the way only she knows slow and steady until she has him writhing underneath her. His fingers are laced in her dark curls as she gives him everything she has. He is moaning and whispering her name like it's a prayer and Skye has never been more turned on in her life.

His moves are a blur as he pulls her, crushing his lips on her. The next thing she knows she is on her back with Grant hovering above her. Skye has no time to react as he thrusts inside her. "Fuck!" She can do nothing but moan at how good he feels.

"Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?" He growls in her ear never slowing down. Skye moans in answer too lost in what he does to her body to be able to form a coherent thought. His fingers trail down her soft flesh towards the small sensitive nub between her legs and traces lightly as his thrusts become stronger.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist and she holds on to the black silk sheets for dear life as he rides her for all she is worth. Skye throws her head back and a scream is torn from her throat as she reaches her peak. His eyes never leave her face as he watches her, alive and squirming in pleasure underneath him. So different from how he was forced to see her a few months ago.

"We are not done yet!" He growls in to her ear and Skye shivers. No man had this effect on her before. He pulls away and instantly she misses the warmth of his body. "Turn around." He orders her and Skye does as she is told. It feels good to let someone else take control for one night.

She pushes herself up and rolls on all fours giving him a perfect view of her ass. As she does so her fingers accidentally push against the headboard and seconds later the big LCD screen above the bed comes to life.

Skye turns to look at him raising an eyebrow. Well she didn't expect _that_ but leave it to Tony Stark to be a kinky pervert! "Look at that!" She smiles cheekily and turns to face him.

"Give me a sec to turn this off." Is his answer as he leans over to reach the button she pushed but she stops him. He looks troubled for a moment and shakes her head 'no'.

"Let's leave it on. It's kind of hot." She pushes back against him naughtily and he takes it as a sign from whatever higher power there is. Because the only thing better than getting it on with Skye, is getting on with Skye while watching the whole thing on a huge TV screen. Grant won't lie he likes that kind of shit, he is a man after all.

His fingers are laced in her hair and Skye gives him a low throaty moan as he thrusts inside her in a painful slow pace. She won't admit it to anyone but she likes the way he takes her because honestly there's nothing more sexy than a man lusting after you. Especially a man like Grant Ward, she's not stupid, she can see the way women look at his and Skye takes pride in knowing that she owns that man. She loves the way he takes control, the way he makes her feel. She can be herself when they are alone with none observing them.

"You love this don't you, Skye?" He growls huskily in her ear as she watches them on the big screen. Her eyes focus on his face as he works her body to a frenzy. Of course she does, what's there not to love! They look fucking amazing!

"Uh huh." She breaths and reaches behind to wrap a hand in his hair, pulling harshly as he pushes harder against her. They set a steady rhythm and she just loves the way he feels inside her.

"Fuck!" He growls huskily. "Open your eyes, babe! Look at us!" She obeys like the good girl she is and what she sees takes her breath away. She watches them on the screen as he's pushing against her, his eyes are dark, almost black as they meet her on the screen. Skye whimpers in pleasure as his fingers reach between her legs tracing the soft flesh and that's all she needs. A few thrusts later he follows too, biting into her should to muffle his moans. They fall on the bed side by side exhausted, laying in silence.

"Took you long enough!" She murmurs laughing softly, snuggling closer to his side. "If I knew a couple of drinks was all I needed to get to remove your head from your as-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence as his lips shut her up. His arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him.

"Sometimes you talk way too much!" He mumbles as they pull apart for air. "We need to work on that." And they do for the rest of the night.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N:Soooo? What do you think?**


End file.
